Karaoke Night 10: Duets
by Sapphire93
Summary: Same thing as Karaoke Night 9: Solos, only duets. Better and funnier than it sounds. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution or anything else I mention in this fic. That includes the songs, of course.**

**Chapter One**

_**I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive.**_

**"You gave a girly song on purpose, didn't you?" Lance asked Beast.**

**Beast smiled and shrugged.**

**"You can sing the chorus." Kitty backed away after she sang the first verse.**

**"Oh, yay." Lance started singing the chorus.**

_**'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.**_

**"I refuse to sing a duet. I sang a solo. Isn't that enough?" Logan talked to himself.**

**"Will you calm down and shut up?" Jean asked.**

**"I'm sorry that I'm disturbing you," Logan apologized sarcastically. "But unlike you, I really don't want to do this."**

**"You don't have to." Scott added.**

**"We don't?" Rogue butted into the conversation.**

**"I don't think so, at least..." Scott scratched his head.**

_**Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall.**_

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.

**"Beast, you can sit down now. Kitty and I are going to choose who we want to go next. I choose Bobby." Lance went back over to the karaoke machine.**

**Kitty sat back down in her seat. "Jubilee can go, too."**

**Jubilee rolled her eyes and stood on the stage next to Bobby.**

**"Are you two ready?" Lance smiled.**

**"I guess. No offense to Jubilee, but I'd rather be singing another solo." Bobby admitted.**

**"Just start singing." Lance hit the play button.**

_**Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on**_

**Bobby took a deep breath."If anyone of my friends found out that I am singing Kelly Clarkson songs..."**

**"Suck it up." Jubilee was actually hoping to sing a duet with Tabitha.**

_**Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes**_

**"These are all girly songs..." Logan continued to complain. "I can tell right now that I'm not going to like the song that Lance has planned out for me..."**

_**I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on**_

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

**Kurt looked around the room. "Who am I going to be paired up with?" he asked Kitty.**

**"I don't know." Kitty replied.**

**"When am I going to get to go?"**

**"It all depends who picks you and when they go."**

**"Do you think Jubilee or Bobby will pick me to go next?" Kurt asked.**

**"Your going to have to find out until after they finish the song." Kitty started to get annoied.**

**"How long is this song? I want to find out now." Kurt said.**

**Kitty glared at him.**

**"...I think I can wait." Kurt looked away from Kitty's burning eyes.**

_**Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore...**_

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

**"Jubilee and Bobby, who are you going to pick next?" Lance asked.**

**Jubilee heard every word of what Kurt was saying to Kitty. "Kurt can go next." she sat down.**

**"Yes!" Kurt ran up to the stage.**

**Bobby laughed and sat back down in his seat. He deicided to be mean. "Mystique can go with Kurt."**

**"No!" Kurt yelled.**

**Mystique rolled her eyes. "If you think I'm going to sing in the first place, then your nuts. But if you think that I'm going to sing with an X-Mn, then you'd better lie down."**

**"You don't even have to sing. You don't even have to stand next to each other, just go up on the stage and read the words out loud." Lance convinced.**

**"Go get it over with." Magneto ordered.**

**"No." Mystique glared at him.**

**"If you don't sing then we are never getting out of here. The longer you argue,the longer we stay." Magneto explained.**

**Mystique wanted to say something back but decided it would be better to keep her mouth shut. "Fine. I'll stand next to the stage and I'll read the words out loud, but I'm not going to sing." Mystique stood next to the stage.**

**Kurt shook his head. He thought he would be partnered with someone who would be happy to sing with him. He also thought he would be partnered with someone that he would want to sing with.**

**"Ready?" Lance asked.**

**"Just go already!" Mystique yelled.**

_**These words are my own**_

Threw some chords together  
The combination D-E-F  
It's who I am, it's what I do  
And I was gonna lay it down for you  
Try to focus my attention  
But I feel so A-D-D  
I need some help, some inspiration  
(But it's not coming easily)  
Whoah oh!

**"Oh, great!" Mystique banged her head on the stage.**

_**Trying to find the magic  
Trying to write a classic  
Don't you know, don't you know, don't you know?  
Waste-bin full of paper  
Clever rhymes, see you later**_

These words are my own  
From my heart flow  
I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you  
There's no other way  
To better say  
I love you, I love you...

**Kurt's jaw dropped. "I have to sing this song with Mystique?"**

**"Hey, I chose the song before Jubilee and Bobby picked you guys." Lance shrugged.**

**"Why did you do that?" Kurt was frantic.**

**"Well, you finally got to sing, Kurt." Kitty laughed.**

_**Read some Byron, Shelly and Keats  
Recited it over a Hip-Hop beat  
I'm having trouble saying what I mean  
With dead poets and drum machines  
I know I had some studio time booked  
But I couldn't find a killer hook  
Now you've gone & raised the bar right up  
Nothing I write is ever good enough**_

**"I hope I get to sing with Jean." Scott whispered to Logan.**

**"You are so full of it." Logan remarked.**

_**These words are my own  
From my heart flow  
I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you  
There's no other way  
To better say  
I love you, I love you!**_

I'm getting off my stage  
The curtains pull away  
No hyperbole to hide behind  
My naked soul exposes  
Whoah.. oh.. oh.. oh.. Whoah.. oh..

**"I really really could be doing better things than this." Beast chanted over and over again.**

**"We all could be doing better things than this." Storm replied.**

_**Trying to find the magic  
Trying to write a classic  
Waste-bin full of paper  
Clever rhymes, see you later**_

These words are my own  
From my heart flow  
I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you

That's all I got to say,  
Can't think of a better way,  
And that's all I've got to say,  
I love you, is that okay?

**"No, it is not okay!" Kurt finished.**

**"No kidding!" Mystique sat back down in her chair.**

**Sabertooth was laughing at Mystique.**

**"Who do you guys want to go next?" Lance asked.**

**"Beast." Kurt didn't hesitate to answer. He just randomly picked out and X-Men.**

**"Sabertooth, since you feel like singing so much. Go ahead and sing with an X-men." Mystique glared at Sabertooth.**

**"I have to sing with an X-Men?" Sabertooth repeated.**

**"I had to sing with one and you thought it was funny," Mystique was angry. "So, go ahead and see for yourself if it's really funny or not."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_**Callin' out around the world  
Are you ready for a brand new beat?  
Summer's here and the time is right  
For dancin' in the streets  
They're dancin' in Chicago  
Down in New Orleans  
Up in New York City**_

**"You know, when Monkey sings, he's not so bad." Logan admitted.**

**"Thank you for finally complimenting someone. Now would it kill you to actually call that person by his real name?" Jean asked.**

_**All we need is music, sweet music  
There'll be music everywhere  
There'll be swingin', swayin' and records playin'  
And dancin' in the streets**_

Oh, it doesn't matter what you wear  
Just as long as you are there  
So come on, every guy grab a   
Everywhere around the world  
There'll be dancin'  
They're dancin' in the street

**"No." Logan shook his head.**

**"I don't know about the rest of you guys, but I'm starting to get bored." Scott stated.**

**"That was just a little on the random side..." Storm comented.**

**"You'll be singing soon, Scott." Jean assured him.**

**"I don't want to sing, though." Scott replied.**

**"Then what do you want?" Jean asked.**

**"Out." Logan answered.**

_**This is an invitation  
Across the nation  
A chance for the folks to meet  
There'll be laughin' and singin' and music swingin'  
And dancin' in the streets**_

Philadelphia, P.A. (Philadelphia, P.A.)  
Baltimore and DC now (Baltimore and DC now)  
Yeah don't forget the Motor City (can't forget the Motor City)

**"I wasn't talking to you." Jean snapped.**

**"That's what Scott and I want. We want out. Don't you, Scott?" Logan asked.**

**"I'm not sure, yet..." Scott thought for a minute.**

**Logan shook his head. "Loser."**

_**All we need is music, sweet music  
There'll be music everywhere  
There'll be swingin', swayin' and records playin'  
And dancin' in the street, yeah**_

Oh, it doesn't matter what you wear  
Just as long as you are there  
So come on, every guy grasp a  
Everywhere around the world  
There'll be dancin'  
They're dancin' in the streets

Philadelphia, P.A. (Philadelphia, P.A.)  
Baltimore and DC now (Baltimore and DC now)  
Yeah don't forget the Motor City (can't forget the Motor City)  
All the way down in L.A. California  
Not to mention Halifax Nova Scotia  
Manchester  
Alexandria, Virginia, Virginia

**"Beast and Sabertooth, you guys are done. Who do you want to take your place?" Lance asked.**

**Beast looked around and saw Tabitha giving him a sweet smile hanging half way off of her chair as if saying, PICK ME! Beast smiled and rolled his eyes. "Okay, Tabitha, you can go next."**

**"YES!" Tabitha ran on the stage and looked at everyone else. "I better be paired up with someone good."**

**Sabertooth didn't know who to pick in the X-Men so he just picked Magneto.**

**Magneto walked up on the stage.**

**"What is this?" Tabitha asked.**

**"I'm singing with you." Magneto replied.**

**"No your not."**

**"Yes I am."**

**Tabitha turned to Lance. "I am not singing with this guy! I hate him!"**

**Magneto made a weird face.**

**Tabitha turned around to Magneto. "No offense." then she turned back to Lance for an answer.**

**"No...Problem?" Magneto didn't know what to respond to this kid.**

**"Just sing. Like I said to a bunch of people before you, you don't even have to sing. Just read the lyrics out loud and stuff. Okay?" Lance replied to Tabitha's question.**

**"Fine," Tabitha walked over to the karaoke machine and switched the song. "Then I get to choose what song I want." she chose the song and went back onto the stage.**

**"Am I going to like this song?" Magneto asked.**

**Lance hit the play button and shook his head. "Nope."**

_**I'm getting a little tired  
Of your broken promises, promises  
Lookin' at your pager  
Seein' different numbers, numbers  
Call you on your cell  
You're hangin' with the fellas, fellas  
Hangin' with my girls  
You always gettin' jealous, jealous**_

I was with you when  
You didn't have no dollas, no dollas  
Hangin' at the crib  
Chillin' with your momma, your momma  
Never fronted you  
Never brought the drama, the drama  
Now you flip the script  
Playa, please

**"This is a song for Tabitha." Kurt sighed.**

**"Am I going to sing?" Spyke asked.**

**"When someone picks you." Kitty replied. She didn't know how many times she had answered that question in one night.**

_**No, I'm not the one  
(Say it again, say it again, oh)  
No, I'm not the one  
(You do or you don't)**_

You do or you don't, don't  
You will or you won't, won't  
No more  
No more, baby I'ma do right

You can or you can't, can't  
Be a man, be a man, man  
No more  
No more, baby I'ma do right

**"I sang one solo and one duet," Bobby began his question. "Do I get to sing again or no?"**

**"No." Kitty answered.**

**"But I still get to sing a duet?" Spyke made sure.**

**"Yes." Kitty glared at the both of them to shut up.**

_**You treat me like a lady  
When you open doors, doors  
But then you wanna front  
When you're with your boys, your boys  
How you gonna play me  
When I bought your clothes, your clothes  
The ones that you be wearin'  
When you with your hoes, your hoes**_

I know you never thought  
That I would have the nerve, the nerve  
Think about it more  
Since you at the curb, the curb  
Blowin' up my pager  
Say you want a chance, a chance  
Listen when I say  
Playa, please

**"Why are you so quiet?" Kitty asked.**

**"Shut up and leave me alone." Rogue replied.**

**"Be happy."**

**"No."**

**"Please?" Kitty begged.**

**Rogue glared at her. "Shut up and leave me alone."**

_**You do or you don't, don't  
You will or you won't, won't  
No more  
No more, baby I'ma do right**_

No, I'm not the one  
(Baby, I'ma do right, do right)  
No, I'm not the one  
(Baby, I'ma do right, do right)

No, I'm not the one  
(Baby, I'ma do right, do right)  
No, I'm not the one  
(Baby, I'ma do right, do right)

**"Someone isn't in a very good mood today. Are we?" Kurt tried to make things better but made them worse instead.**

**Rogue glared at him. "Are you really asking or are you just being stupid?"**

**Kurt backed away. "Just kidding..."**

_**I just wanna know  
What happened to our love  
We used to be best friends  
Where did it go wrong  
When you gonna see  
How good it is with me  
I'm tired and I'm through  
With all your "listen baby"**_

Listen what, playa chill now  
Tell me how you gon' cite me when I found out  
Honey gotta break it down, down  
I said it ain't no thing  
Girl, what's my name?  
Keelay, Keelay  
Look me in the face and tell me  
What the dealie, dealie  
Oh, you wanna go shade now  
But I'm paid now, I know that you hate that  
Oh, you got the one now, you warm now  
Cuz you thought you'd come right back, save that  
You could do whatever to me, and be together with me  
Like you do better than me (you do or you don't)  
No more, never for me

**"I have to go start making dinner soon." Jean stated.**

**"You haven't sung a song yet so you can't." Scott replied.**

**"I know. That's why I'm eager to sing and then I can go make dinner." Jean responded.**

**"Why can't Storm just go make it now?" Scott asked.**

_**You do or you don't, don't  
You will or you won't, won't  
No more  
No more, baby I'ma do right**_

No, I'm not the one  
(Baby, I'ma do right, do right)  
No, I'm not the one  
(Baby, I'ma do right, do right)

_**  
No, I'm not the one  
(Baby, I'ma do right, do right)  
No, I'm not the one  
(Baby, I'ma do right, do right)**_

**"Storm hasn't sung her duet, either." Jean replied.**

_**No, I'm not the one  
(Say it again, s-say it, say it again)  
No, I'm not the one  
(Say it again, s-say it, say it again)**_

No, I'm not the one  
(I could do bad all by myself)  
No, I'm not the one  
(I'm not the one, the one)

You do or you don't, don't  
You will or you won't, won't  
No more  
No more, baby I'ma do right

_**You do or you don't, don't  
You will or you won't, won't  
No more  
No more, baby I'ma do right**_

_**You do or you don't, don't  
You will or you won't, won't  
No more  
No more, baby I'ma do right**_

**Scott smiled. "Maybe you two will sing a duet together and you two will be next. Then you girls could go make dinner."**

**"Maybe." Jean agreed.**

**"Who do you want to go next?" Lance asked.**

**Magneto could choose only an X-Men because they were the only ones left. He didn't know much of them. "Rogue." he picked.**

**Tabitha quickly jumped off of the stage to get away from Magneto. "Logan can go, too."**

**"Or, maybe you won't go..." Scott turned to Jean.**

**Rogue and Logan both rolled their eyes. Neither one of them wanted to sing. They both walked onto the stage but never said a word.**

_**There's another world inside of me  
That you may never see  
There're secrets in this life  
That I can't hide  
Somewhere in this darkness  
There's a light that I can't find  
Maybe it's too far away...  
Or maybe I'm just blind...**_

Or maybe I'm just blind...

**Neither one of them were singing or reading the words out loud.**

**"Come on, guys!" Lance encouraged.**

_**So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
Hold me when I'm scared  
And love me when I'm gone  
Everything I am  
And everything in me  
Wants to be the one  
You wanted me to be  
I'll never let you down  
Even if I could  
I'd give up everything  
If only for your good  
So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
You can hold me when I'm scared  
You won't always be there  
So love me when I'm gone**_

Love me when I'm gone...

**Still, none of them would sing or read.**

**"Well," Scott smiled for no reason. "This is boring."**

_**When your education X-Ray  
Cannot see under my skin  
I won't tell you a damn thing  
That I could not tell my friends  
Roaming through this darkness  
I'm alive but I'm alone  
Part of me is fighting this  
But part of me is gone**_

So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
Hold me when I'm scared  
And love me when I'm gone  
Everything I am  
And everything in me  
Wants to be the one  
You wanted me to be  
I'll never let you down  
Even if I could  
I'd give up everything  
If only for your good  
So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
You can hold me when I'm scared  
You won't always be there  
So love me when I'm gone

**"Will you please sing for us?" Lance asked.**

**Rogue and Logan both glared at him.**

**"Fine," he made a deal. "At least read the words?"**

_**Or maybe I'm just blind...**_

So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
Hold me when I'm scared  
And love me when I'm gone  
Everything I am  
And everything in me  
Wants to be the one  
You wanted me to be  
I'll never let you down  
Even if I could  
I'd give up everything  
If only for your good  
So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
You can hold me when I'm scared  
You won't always be there  
So love me when I'm gone

Love me when I'm gone...

Love me when I'm gone  
When I'm Gone  
When I'm Gone  
When I'm Gone

**"Shoot! The song's over!" Lance banged his fists on the machine.**

**Rogue and Logan both sat down without a word.**

**"Who do you want to go next? Can you at least tell me that?" Lance wondered.**

**Rogue and Logan spoke at the same time. Logan choosing Spyke and Rogue choosing Storm.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Spyke danced up on the stage while Storm calmly walked up it. Then they started to sing their song.**

_**The kisses of the sun - Were sweet I didn't blink  
I let it in my eyes - Like an exotic drink  
The radio playing songs - That I have never heard  
I don't know what to say - Oh not another word**_

**"Oh, God, no..." Spyke shook his head. "I am not singing this..." He started singing a song that he knew the lyrics by heart.**

_**Just - la la la la la - It goes around the world  
Just - la la la la la - It's all around the world  
Just - la la la la la - And everybody's singing  
La la la la la - And now the bells are ringing**_

_**They see me rollin'**_

_**They hatin patrollin and tryna catch me ridin dirty**_

_**Tryna catch me ridin dirty**_

_**Tryna catch me ridin dirty**_

_**Tryna catch me ridin dirty**_

_**Tryna catch me ridin dirty**_

_**My music so loud I'm swangin**_

_**They hopin' that they gone catch me ridin dirty**_

_**Tryna catch me ridin dirty**_

_**Tryna catch me ridin dirty**_

_**Tryna catch me ridin dirty**_

_**Tryna catch me ridin dirty**_

_**(Try and catch me. Yea)**_

**"Evan!" Storm glared at him.**

**Spyke ignored her.**

_**Grindin to see if they can see me lean**_

_**I'm tense, so it ain't easy to be seen**_

_**When you see me ride by they can see these gleam**_

_**And my shine on the deck and the TV screen**_

_**Now ridin with a new chick, she like "Hold up"**_

_**Next to the Playstation controlla**_

_**It's a full clip and my pistolla, send a jacker into a coma**_

_**Girl you ain't know I'm crazy like Krayzie Bone**_

_**Just tryna bone, ain't tryna have no babies**_

_**Ride clean as hell, so I pull in ladies**_

_**Laws on patrol and you know they hate me (Know ya hate me)**_

_**Music turned up all the way to the maximum**_

_**I got speakers, some niggaz tryna jack for some**_

_**But we packin somethin and what we have for um**_

_**We'll have a nigga locked up in a maximum, security cell**_

_**I'm grippin oak (Oak)**_

_**Music loud and I'm tippin slow (Slow)**_

_**Twins steady twistin like "Hit this dough"**_

_**D's behind and it's in re-throwed**_

_**Windows down, gotta stop pollution**_

_**City change just like, "Who is that producin?"**_

_**That's the Play N Skillz when we out and cruisin**_

_**Got warrants in every city except Houston/ But I still ain't losin**_

_**La la la la la - la la la la la la la - la la la la la - la la la la la la la  
La la la la la - la la la la la la la - la la la la la - la la la la la la la**_

Inside an empty room - My inspiration flows  
Now wait to hear the tune - Around my head it goes  
The magic melody - You want to sing with me  
Just la la la la la - the music is the key  
And now the night is gone - Still it goes on and on  
So deep inside of me - I long to set it free  
I don't know what to do - Just can't explain to you  
I don't know what to say - Oh not another word

**Kurt tried to keep up with the two songs at once. "I have a headache..."**

_**They see me rollin'**_

_**They hatin patrollin and tryna catch me ridin dirty**_

_**Tryna catch me ridin dirty**_

_**Tryna catch me ridin dirty**_

_**Tryna catch me ridin dirty**_

_**Tryna catch me ridin dirty**_

_**My music so loud I'm swangin**_

_**They hopin' that they gone catch me ridin dirty**_

_**Tryna catch me ridin dirty**_

_**Tryna catch me ridin dirty**_

_**Tryna catch me ridin dirty**_

_**Tryna catch me ridin dirty**_

_**Just - la la la la la - It goes around the world  
Just - la la la la la - It's all around the world  
Just - la la la la la - And everybody's singing  
La la la la la - And now the bells are ringing**_

**Scott leaned over to Jean. "Are they supposed to be doing this?"**

**Jean shrugged. "Probably not. Spyke's just too stubborn to sing the sam song that Storm is singing."**

_**I've been drinkin and smokin, holy crap cause I really can't focus**_

_**I gotta get it home before the po-po's scope this**_

_**Big ole Excursion just swerve'n, all up in the curb'n**_

_**A nigga be sippin on the Hennessey and the Gin again**_

_**its in again we in the wind**_

_**Don't wanna hold up while I puff on the blunt**_

_**I roll another one up, and leave it like we ain't givin a fuck**_

_**I got a blunt up in my right hand**_

_**40 0z. in my lap, freezin my balls**_

_**Rollin up a tree, green leaves and all**_

_**Comin' pretty deep me and my dogs**_

_**Yo' I gotta hit the back streets**_

_**Wanted by the six-five and I got heat**_

_**glock, glock shots to the block, we creep creep**_

_**Pop pop hope cops dont see me on the low key**_

_**With no regard for the law, we dodge 'em like, "Hit 'em all"**_

_**But I won't get caught up and brought up on charges for none of y'all**_

_**Keep a gun in car and a blunt to spark**_

_**wonder if you want nigga it poppin dog**_

_**Ready or not, we bust shots off in the air**_

_**Krayzie Bone and Chamillionaire**_

_**They see me rollin'**_

_**They hatin patrollin and tryna catch me ridin dirty**_

_**Tryna catch me ridin dirty**_

_**Tryna catch me ridin dirty**_

_**Tryna catch me ridin dirty**_

_**Tryna catch me ridin dirty**_

_**My music so loud I'm swangin**_

_**They hopin' that they gone catch me ridin dirty**_

_**Tryna catch me ridin dirty**_

_**Tryna catch me ridin dirty**_

_**Tryna catch me ridin dirty**_

_**Tryna catch me ridin dirty**_

_**La la la la la - la la la la la la la - la la la la la - la la la la la la la  
La la la la la - la la la la la la la - la la la la la - la la la la la la la**_

The kisses of the sun

**Bobby started clapping.**

**"What are you doing?" Kitty asked.**

**"This is funny!"**

_**You wouldn't think it so, I tryed ta let cha go**_

_**Turn on my blanker light, and then I swang it slow**_

_**and they upset for fa sho**_

_**Cause they think they know**_

_**that they catchin me with plenty of the drank and dro' (No)**_

_**So they get behind me, tryna catch my tags**_

_**Look in my rearview and they smilin**_

_**Thinkin they'll catch me in the wrong, they keep tryin (Keep tryin)**_

_**steady denyin that it's racial profilin**_

_**Houston, Texas you can check my tags (Tags)**_

_**Pull me over, try to check my slab (Slab)**_

_**Glove compartment, gotta get my cash**_

_**cause the crooked cops'll try to come up fast**_

_**Bein the balla that I am, I'm talk to them not givin a**_

_**damn about them not feelin my attitude**_

_**When they realize I ain't even ridin dirty**_

_**Bet you'll be leavin with an even madder mood (Hahaha)**_

_**Then I'll laugh at you then I'll have to cruise**_

_**Ya my number two on some old school DJ Screw**_

_**You can't arrest me, plus you can't sue**_

_**This is a message to the laws, tell 'em "We hate you"**_

_**I could be tough tell 'em that they shoulda known**_

_**Tippin down, sittin crooked on my chrome**_

_**Bookin my phone, findin a chick I wanna bone**_

_**Like they couldn't stop me**_

_**I'm bout to pull up at your home, and it's on**_

_**They see me rollin'**_

_**They hatin patrollin and tryna catch me ridin dirty**_

_**Tryna catch me ridin dirty**_

_**Tryna catch me ridin dirty**_

_**Tryna catch me ridin dirty**_

_**Tryna catch me ridin dirty**_

_**My music so loud I'm swangin**_

_**They hopin' that they gone catch me ridin dirty**_

_**Tryna catch me ridin dirty**_

_**Tryna catch me ridin dirty**_

_**Tryna catch me ridin dirty**_

_**Tryna catch me ridin dirty**_

_**La la la la la - It goes around the world  
Just - la la la la la - It's all around the world  
Just - la la la la la - And everybody's singing  
La la la la la - And now the bells are ringing**_

La la la la la - la la la la la la la - la la la la la - la la la la la la la  
La la la la la - la la la la la la la - la la la la la - la la la la la la la

Around - Around - Around the world

**Jean clapped softly. "Good job...Storm? And, Spyke?"**

**Storm glared at Spyke. "Evan, what was that supposed to be?"**

**"One of my favorite songs." Spyke smiled.**

**Storm took a deep breath. "You were supposed to be singing the same song as I was. That's why it was a duet."**

**Spyke shrugged. "Whatever. It's over now." He sat down in his seat and high-fived Bobby.**

**Storm sat back down in her seat and muttered to Jean. "What a pain in the..."**

**Lance tried not to laugh at Spyke and Storm's performace. "Okay, the last two duet singers, please come to the stage."**

**Jean went on stage. "Scott!"**

**Scott sprung out of his seat. "Oh! Sorry!"**

**"Are you two ready to sing?" Lance asked.**

**"Yep." Scott replied for both himself and Jean.**

_**You are the hero, ill never be  
But don't You know, I wanna be like You  
And I'm so glad You're a part of me  
Ill go with You wherever You want to**_

**"The song I was supposed to sing with Auntie O was sappy." Spyke whispered to Bobby.**

**"It's a good song. Maybe if you stop blasting your rap music so much, you may actually be able to hear my music blasting in the other room." Storm replied.**

**"Why would I do that? And if you blast your music, how come your always telling me not to blast my music? That's not fair." Spyke asked.**

**"I'll stop blasting when you stop blasting," Storm answered. "I blast my music because I don't want to listen to rap in the background of my music."**

_**You came to save me from myself  
You took the blame (shame)  
You love me like nobody else  
So I say..**_

Now and forever  
I'm with You  
Wherever You lead me, ill go too  
We'll be together  
I know its true  
Now I know that You are  
You are forever in my heart

**"So, what do we all do when this duet thing is over?" Logan asked.**

**"Go back to whatever we usually do at this time." Kitty replied.**

**"And what time would it be now?"**

**Kitty looked at her watch. "8:30 PM."**

**Logan glared at her. "You wasted my entire day doing this crap..."**

_**And when I think about all You've done  
You know its hard for me to believe it  
And when I see all the love You give  
I can't deny it, I gladly receive it**_

Now and forever  
I'm with You  
Wherever You lead me, ill go too  
We'll be together  
I know its true  
Now I know that You are  
You are forever in my heart  
Who can do everything that You've done

Who can love in the way that You love  
You are forever in my heart

**Lance turned off the karaoke machine. "We're all done. Magneto, Mystique and Sabertooth, you guys can home home now. I'll meet you there soon," he turned to the X-Men. "You guys can continue your lives."**

**Jean and Storm stood up. "We'd better go make dinner." Jean stated.**

**"Don't bother. Let the kids grab whatever they want." Logan responded.**

**"What for?" Storm asked.**

**"It's already 8:30 PM." Logan glared at Kitty.**

**Kitty smiled. "It was fun, though...Wasn't it?" she started backing away. "Well, whatever. If it wasn't that just means you have no humor...Um, bye." she turned around to go to her room.**

**Rogue followed her. "When you reach our room, you and I have to have a little talk."**

**Kitty stopped and turned around. She smiled. "Didn't you have fun, Rogue?"**

**"No." Rogue glared at her.**

**Kitty sighed and started walking to her room. She knew she was going to be in trouble for wasting everyone's day. "You try to do something fun and then afterward, everyone hates you!"**

**Ann: Okay, that's it. Hope you liked the story. I know that Spyke's song was a little inappropriate, but I wanted a rap-type song for him and I don't listen to that kind of music. I did change a lot of swears in it. I didn't read the actually song until I wrote the chapter. The two people who sing that song, I've never heard of them. But anyway, a lot of people read this story and I get no reviews. It only takes one minutes to type a review. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Songs/Credit**

**Kitty and Lance--Everytime We Touch By: Cascada**

**Jean and Scott--Forever In My Heart By: Jump5**

**Mystique and Kurt--These Words (I love you, I love you, I love you) By: Natasha Bedingfield**

**Rogue and Logan--When I'm Gone By: 3 Doors Down**

**Beast and Sabretooth--Dancing In The Street By: Myra**

**Spyke and Storm--Spyke: Ridin' By: Chamillionaire featuring Krayzie Bone; Storm: Around The World By: ATC**

**Tabitha and Magneto--No More (Baby I'ma Do Right) By: 3LW**

**Bobby and Jubilee--Behind These Hazel Eyes By: Kelly Clarkson**

**Author's Note: PLEASE REVIEW.**


End file.
